Bed Time Stories
by Kendallgrace
Summary: Small Lady get the bed time story of a life time. A sweet story of our favorite couple falling in love with all the hilarity and chaos along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A four-year-old Small Lady stood in front of her parent's door. Puppy dog eyes in place, and pout for the extra bonus points. Looking down upon the pink haired Princess, was a King sleep evident in his eyes.

"Hi Papa!" Small Lady cheered.

Endymion's brow creased. He adored his little baby with all his heart but lately they were having problems getting Small Lady to sleep. This had been a nightly routine for the past month.

"Small Lady, Mama and I put you to bed already. What are you doing up?" Moving past the King her little feet pattered into the room of the King and Queen.

"I'm not tired anymore Papa. I want to play with you and mama." She looked at him brightly. The King sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He prayed for patience.

"It's not play time anymore Small Lady. Mama and I have a very busy day tomorrow. Little Princess' have to have their sleep." It was then her bottom lip began to wiggle.

'Uh-oh.'

"But there's a monster under my bed Papa!" The little Princess exclaimed.

"A monster?"

"Yes, he's giant and hairy! He has big teeth and makes a scary face like this." Endymion had to smoother a laugh as Small Lady mimicked the monsters scary face.

"Wow that is pretty scary."

"Uh huh." She nodded her little head.

"Well no monster is going to mess with my little Princess so let's go scare this monster off!" The King declared scooping Small Lady up he started charging off to her room.

"Wait Papa!"

Here we go…

"Maybe I can just sleep with you and mama tonight." She looked up with him with those big red eyes.

Sighing, the King gave in. "Ok, but just for tonight."

He turned around and headed back to their room. Upon entering, Small Lady jumped down from his grasp and hurried over to her mama.

"Mama!" She tugged at the covers at the bed to get the Queen's attention.

Serenity was already awake. As soon as Endymion had gotten out of bed, she knew Small Lady would have some sort of trick up her sleeve to stay awake or come sleep with them. This had been a routine for the past few weeks. It was always something every night. Her daughter however, was not without her charms and always somehow ended up in their bed. Not that the Queen minded it really. Her baby was already growing up so fast.

"Well hello angel, what are you doing in here?" Serenity reached down plucking up the pink haired cherub.

"There was a monster in my room. So papa said I cans sleep with you tonight!"

Serenity made eye contact with Endymion. Humor was in his gaze. "He did?"

The mini Serenity nodded her head excitedly. Crawling in beside her mama and snuggling in her warmth, Small Lady smiled happily. Endymion finally crawled into bed. Sighing, he turned out the light. Hopefully tonight they could get some sleep. Closing his eyes, he finally started drifting off to sleep.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.

"Small Lady stop taping on the head board." He chided.

"Ok, Papa." He sighed closing his eyes.

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH.

"Small Lady! That's enough!"

Sighing the Queen turned back on the light.

"Small Lady its bed time and Papa and I are really tired."

Lady pouted. "Mama I'm not sleepy."

"Well maybe Papa and I can tell you a bed time story." The little ones eyes rounded. She loved stories told by mama and papa. They were always the best. Especially Sailor Moon stories.

"Maybe tonight we can tell you the story of how Mama and Papa fell in love." Endymion looked at her sharply. Serenity never told Small Lady that story before. Sure, they told her about the Moon Princess and Earth Princess (not that she knew that was them) but they never told her about Darien and Serena falling in love.

"Really?" The little one said in awe. A story about Mama and Papa falling in love? This was going to be the best.

"Did someone say a story about you guys falling in love?" The door burst open!

"Mina! What are you doing in here?" Screeched the queen.

"I saw the light was on and I may have over heard you guys talking. If you're telling a story about how you guys fell in love you're going to need my help!"

"How did you overhear the door was shut?" Endymion asked.

"Ok, I was listening very closely! Anyways, are you ready for the story munchkin?"

"You know the story too Auntie Mina?" The little one asked.

"Of course darling! I am the senshi of love I practically got these two together."

"You did no-"

"Once upon time, there was a small arcade…" Mina began.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina's Story

Mina skipped happily to the Crown. Today was no ordinary day. Why you ask? Today was the day Mina the Goddess of Love was out to win the heart of one Sandy haired arcade hunk. She had been waiting weeks to execute this plan perfectly. She had landed movie tickets to the new Star Wars Movie this weekend and now was the time to throw on some heavy duty flirty and BAM! Andrew would be in love before you could even say Queen Beryl.

"Why are you wearing so much make up today?" She glared down at her feline companion.

She turned a shade of red and glared down at her feline companion. "What are you talking about?"

"You never wear makeup. I was wondering why you are wearing so much today. You know you're so naturally pretty." Artemis stuttered. He did not want to feel the wrath of Mina.

She smiled. "Well, I have to look extra fabulous today Artemis. Today is the day I win Andrew's heart!"

Oh geez. Here we go.

"I thought you were interested in that other guy? You know the soccer player?"

"Ewe, no way he's old news. Andrew is way better." She stated. "I have just to work my charm. That's why I am trying to be early today."

"But were already thirty minutes late!" Artemis protested.

"No, were early. Serena and I are usually an hour late to the group meeting. Today, I decided to be only 30 minutes late that way I can flirt with Andrew while we are waiting on Serena! Am I not a genius?" She squealed.

'Sigh… teenage girls…' Artemis dropped his head in defeat.

Walking in Mina immediately set her sight on Andrew he was in mid conversation with the bane of Serena's existence. Darien.

"Hey Andrew!" Serena beamed.

"Hey Mina! You want your usual?" Her heart fluttered he knew her order.

"Of course! How sweet you know my order by heart!"

"I know all you girls' orders. You've been coming in here for years." Oh.

He came back from the back. Bringing her strawberry shake and cheese fries.

"So why are you not joining the girls already?"

"Oh, well I've decided to get here early today. I figured I would chat with you people until Serena got here. I am trying to be more pompt" She declared.

"Pompt? I think you mean prompt?" Came the reply of the dark haired upperclassman.

"Same thing." She waved at him dismissively.

"Besides, Meatball Head is already here."

"What! She was on time?" She asked.

"Yeah, she came in here squealing about how she didn't get detention today. You must of not seen her when you walked in." Darien remarked.

"How could you not tell me?" She glared down at Artemis.

"Maybe because he's a cat?" Andrew looked at her oddly.

She blushed red with embarrassment.

Oh. Yeah… she forgot about that.

"He, he. Silly me." She gulped.

"Hey Mina! We're waiting for you over at our booth!" Serena came up.

"Geez Meatball Head can you lower the decimals. She's right here not Egypt." Darien quipped.

"UGG! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK DARIEN!" Serena screeched.

Mina had to take control of the situation. This was not going how she wanted it to at all.

"So uh, Andrew I got tickets to the new Star War's movie coming out this weekend-"

"You got tickets to the new Star War's movie? I want to go!" Serena beamed.

"Actually, I was just about to ask Andrew if he wanted to go." Mina said.

"Sure! That sounds like fun. Hey Darien, didn't you say you wanted to see it too? We can all go together." Andrew suggested.

"Just leave the creep alone Andrew. He probably does not even know what a movie theatre is. It is a place you go to have fun." Serena snickered.

"For your information Meatball Head, just because I don't enjoy myself around you doesn't mean I don't have enjoyment elsewhere."

"Actually I only bought two tickets." Mina stated.

"Well that's ok you and Serena can go. I'll catch you guys next time." NO! This could not be happening.

"Yay!' Serena shouted.

"Oh wait. I just remembered I can get two extra tickets from my dad."

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah! We all can go it'll be fun!" She said with a tight smile.

"Great! I guess we can all meet up Saturday!" Andrew declared.

"Sounds great!"

Saturday

Mina spent all night going over her new plan. She could work around two other people being involved she just needed to get a little alone time with Andrew. Her only set back would be Darien and Serena arguing. If she could keep their arguing to a minimum things should be able to go as planned. Getting Serena to sit next Darien would be like pulling teeth but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make so she could sit next to Andrew.

"Hey Mina!" Serena waved as she walked up to the movie theatre.

"Hey Serena, you look pretty!" She truly did look pretty too. Serena was a natural beauty. She wore a simple pink dress with moon earrings. It looked like she even put on some make up too.

Gasp. She wasn't here to impress Andrew was she?

"You look so pretty too Mina! Andrew will be a heart eyes." She beamed. Phew, that was a close one.

"Uh, what do you mean?" She laughed awkwardly.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Mina I am not stupid. Everyone knows you like Andrew."

"What? Does Andrew know?" She screeched.

"No! Calm down." Serena glanced around.

"How do you know?" Mina asked.

"It's obvious. Do not worry though. Boys don't catch on to things as quick."

"Phew, I thought you were here to impress Andrew too. That was a close one. Hey Serena, if you're not here to impress Andrew then why are you so dressed up?" Mina inquired. Her friend blushed a pretty pink. She looked toward the ground digging her Mary Janes in the dirt.

"No reason." She mumbled. Then it dawned on her.

"You like Darien don't you!" Mina pointed an accusing finger at Serena.

"Err… Well."

"SERENA! Why didn't you tell me! I am the queen of hooking people up!"

"Would you be quiet Mina?" Serena hissed.

"Oops. Sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Mina whispered.

"Because I knew you'd do this! Besides, you didn't tell me you liked Andrew!" Serena kinked a brow.

Mina opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Andrew and Darien

"Hey guys! We already got the popcorn are you ready?"

"Don't worry meatball head we got you your own popcorn for yourself so you don't hog everyone else's." Darien smarted.

"Urggg. Whose idea was it to bring the Jerk?" Serena hissed. Mina felt like smacking herself. Was this Serena's idea of flirting? They flirted like 5 year olds. Now looking at Darien, she noticed he always seemed to be picking on Serena. It was almost as if he did not know how else to get her attention.

Hmm… very interesting. Very interesting in deed.

"Wow. Jerk is somewhat old don't you think? Is that the best your vocabulary can come up with?"

"How about this for vocabulary… can take your popcorn and shove it up your-"

"OK! THAT IS ENOUGH! Let's go get our seats." Andrew suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Darien said. They all started making their way to the movie. Serena silently fuming.

This was going to be a long day… Mina thought.

After the movie, the girls wanted to ice cream so they stopped by the ice cream parlor.

The night had went fairly well. Andrew had been charming as usual. Serena and Darien had bickered of course. Nothing too much.

However, the night really did not get interesting until they stopped for ice cream.

A blonde boy approached Darien when he was standing in line for ice cream. Serena had been standing next to him before she went to take a seat. The boy seemed a bit nervous. He was boyishly handsome. He tapped Darien on the shoulder.

"Um, hi… I was just wonder- wondering if you and the blonde girl that just sat down at the booth were together." He stuttered.

"We all came together in a group." Darien answered.

"No. Well what I mean is… is she your girlfriend?"

Darien looked irritated now. Interesting.

"No. She's not." The boy's face brightened.

"Sweet! I wanted to ask her out. She's so pretty." The boy turned to leave when Darien called out to him.

"Wait! She is dating someone. So don't bother."

"Oh. Darn. Well, what a lucky guy then." It was then Mina's soulmate senses went off.

The boy went away dejected.

"Serena doesn't have a boyfriend. Why did you tell him that?" Mina asked.

For the first time that Mina had ever seen Darien looked flustered.

"Uh really? I thought I heard her mention something about her having a boyfriend." He mumbled.

"You've never heard her say that. She would have brought him in to the arcade. Come on Darien admit it. You like Serena!" Mina grinned.

"I do not! I just do not think that punk would have been good enough for her. He smiles too much." He stated.

Mina raised a brow. "He smiles too much? Do you even know Serena? Moreover, it is not as if you and Serena are close friends if you do not like her then why do you care who she dates?" She had him there.

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Andrew.

"Hey you guys are holding up the line! What are you talking about over here?"

"Nothing!" They both replied at the same time.

Mina smirked Darien could hide all he wanted but he liked Serena. She felt a thrill surge through her.

Match making was her specialty. She would get Serena and Darien together. All she had to do was come up with a plan. She was after all the Goddess of Love.

Crystal Tokyo Present.

"So it was then I decided I was going to have to make a plan my little munchkin. I am the one who got your parents together all by myself after all!" Mina stated in fact.

"Your Aunt Mina is a grade A liar… I never—" Endymion started but was cut off.

"Did you say you got Serenity and Endymion together by yourself? As if, I am the one who got them together!" Rei barged in.

"How did you get in here?" Mina asked.

"I heard your loud mouth from the hallway and the door was cracked open. I've listened to your lies for the past ten minutes!" Rei smarted.

"They are not lies!"

"Do you people even know what the word knocking is?" Serenity asked exasperatedly.

"So you got Mama and Papa together Auntie Rei?" They all turned to the little voice patiently waiting for her story to be continued.

"I sure did!" Rei beamed.

"You did not! You were in love with Endymion!" Mina argued.

Rei turned beat red. "Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Actually Serenity and I-"

"HUSH! It's my turn for the story!" Rei yelled. "It was a bright sunny day…" Rei began.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey lovelies. Here is another installment of Bed Time Stories. I love working on this story. Its light and humorous vs most of my other stories I am working on. You know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon yada yada yada. I love you guys read and review!

Rei's Story

Rei sighed for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. She wish she wore different shoes. Ducking behind the bush was starting to get tiring but she couldn't give up now. Not yet. Not when she was so close to accomplishing her goal.

'Where was he?' She thought to herself.

Darien was scheduled to run through here. She had timed it perfectly. Watching ones crush and learning their schedule had its benefits. She was not stalking him…really. They were destined to be together. Was it so wrong that she wanted to speed destiny up a little faster? It was times like this Rei wished she could morph into Serena. She seemed to run into him all the time to Rei's annoyance. However, today Darien was late which was very unlike him. He was never late to anything. She gasped to herself. Could something have happened to him?

"Rei! What are you doing here?" She turned to see Serena walking her way. Drats. She was going to ruin her plan! She needed to get rid of her before Darien came… She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was nowhere in sight.

"Serena I'm busy I don't have time to talk right now!"

"But you're just standing here?" Rei was losing her patience.

"I am meeting someone important! So scram!"

"Okay, okay. What's up your backside today pyro?"

"Listen Serena, I'm busy ok."

Serena glanced over Rei shoulder and her eyes narrowed. "Drats she mumbled."

"Hey Meatball head what are you doing in the park? I didn't think you were scheduled to scare away the pigeons until Tuesday." Darien smarted.

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very original jerk face."

"Oh hi Darien! What are you doing here?" Rei looked him over in delight. How could someone be so handsome? Sigh… he even smelled delicious too.

"Hi Rei, I'm good. How are you?" He asked politely.

Rei blushed. "I'm great. I have been here for a school project studying nature. I am usually too busy studying. Especially today! I've been studying, studying, studying!"

"I thought you said you were meeting someone important here?" Serena asked.

"You must have misunderstood me."

"No, I didn't."

"Anyways, since you're here Darien I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a boat ride with me." Rei asked ignoring Serena completely. "It's a great day to get out on the water." Was she trying to hard? Nah.

He furrowed his brows. "I thought you had to study?"

"Oh I am all finished for the day!" She smiled brightly.

"I want to go!" Serena squealed.

"You can't." Rei hissed.

Serena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because I already asked Darien if he wanted to come first." Rei explained.

"That's ok Rei. Honestly, I was just going to finish running and go home." He said sheepishly.

"Yay!"

"See? Do not ruin Meatball Head's joy. That's my job." He smirked at the blonde.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"No, really Darien. I needed your uh advice!" Rei was trying to grasp at straws at this point.

"Advice? Isn't that what Meatball Head is for? Girl talk and such?"

"I mean I need someone who isn't brain dead's advice! Its academic advice."

"Hey! That is mean Rei. You know I try hard in school it's just…hard." Serena looked down at her feet. Rei felt a tinge of guilt. This was not going at all how she planned.

"You know Meatball Head with right tutor you probably would be able to improve your grades. Say…. I have a bit of extra time on my hands. Maybe I can tutor you?" Darien offered. Rei felt her stomach sink.

"Really? You wouldn't mind tutoring me?"

"No, it won't be so bad." He gave her a kind smile. Jealousy roared its evil head. This was not fair! Darien and she should be on a boat right now. Serena always had to do something to distract him.

"I could use from tutoring too! I am in college level chemistry. It's hard for me to understand. Maybe you can tutor me too?" Rei offered.

"Since when did you-"She elbowed Serena in the side before she could finish her sentence.

"Uh. Sure. I guess I could tutor you both at the same time. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the crown?" He asked.

"Of course! See you tomorrow Darien!" Rei waved as he started to jog away.

When Darien was officially out of sight, Rei turned to Serena.

Great now she had to come up with another perfect outfit. She tapped her lips in concentration. She needed something that would get Darien's attention. Hmmm… she glanced over at Serena. Yeah right, she couldn't ask her for fashion advice. That was Mina's expertise. However, wait… Serena always grabbed Darien's attention… Brilliant!

"Come on Meatball Head we got a lot to do before tomorrow!" She grabbed her hand to leave.

"Like what?"

"Well, I need you to do my hair and borrow some of your clothes!"

"Why would you need to do that Rei? You have plenty of clothes. Besides, Mina is better at doing hair than I am."

"No, I need you to do my hair like yours." Rei stated.

Serena lips began to tremble and before she knew, it was laughing hysterically. "That's a good one. You would never get caught dead in my "meatballs"."

Rei fumed. "I'm serious." Serena became quiet.

"Why though? Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Rei's annoyed demeanor only got worse as Serena began feeling her for a fever.

"Yes! I am fine Doe Doe Brains! I need you to my hair like yours because it gets Darien's attention! If you can't already tell Darien and I are becoming a couple." Rei stated smugly.

"But Rei, you shouldn't have to change your appearance for a guy's attention. Besides, Darien normally makes fun of me. If he really likes you he will like you for being you." Rei rolled her eyes.

"Poor naive Serena. I have to keep Darien on his toes. Change it up and this will be a good plan to start with. He will not know what hit him! Do not be surprised if you are booted out of study session tomorrow. It will probably end up being more private for us."

"Rei, I'm not sure…." Serena began.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She demanded.

Serena held her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Alright, alright! I will help yeesh! Come on!"

Rei felt confident walking to the arcade the next day. She looked down at her irregular outfit. It could not be more Serena like even if she tried. She wore a cute, pink, bunny sweater with a grey skirt and pink knee high socks. To complete her look she wore Serena's Mary Janes and finishing it off with two perfect meatballs. Compliments of Serena herself. Darien should for sure give her attention now. Somewhere in the back of her head, she felt a nagging voice telling her this was wrong but for now, she pushed it to the back of her mind. She pushed open the doors to the arcade hearing the chime of the doors and she took a deep breath. She saw Mina at the bar, flirting with a certain blonde-haired arcade worker as usual. Mina turned around to greet whoever had walked in. When Rei made eye contact with her and she saw Mina's eyes double in size.

"Rei! Is that you?" Mina asked baffled.

"Yes it's me who else would it be!" She barked.

It was then Rei heard Mina's snickers. "Well, you look like Serena's evil twin to be honest. What on Earth are you wearing? Did you swap closets with Serena and why are you wearing "Meatballs"?" It was then she noticed Andrew was holding in laughter behind her. Rei narrowed her eyes. Was this really so ridiculous?

"If you must know I happen to admire Serena's fashion. I just tried to borrow some of Serena's clothes to make it my own. Moreover, I have loved her hairstyle forever. I thought I would try it." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Right, that's why you make fun of her all the time. Is this a weird ploy to get Darien to like you? Because it is not going to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come off it Rei, you've had an open crush on Darien forever. He gives attention to Serena…"

Rei turned red. "No! For your information, Darien and I are already a couple."

Mina raised a brow to her raven-haired friend. "Really since when?"

"Since yesterday as a matter of fact. He is on his way now to meet me for our date!" It technically was not a lie….

As if on que, Serena and Darien walked into the arcade.

"Hey Serena! Darien how are you?" Mina asked.

"I was good until Serena here almost gave me a concussion."

"I did not! It's not my fault you run over precious small girls."

He chuckled. "Right."

It was then he turned his attention to Rei. He looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Rei? Why do you look like Meatball Head?" His reaction was not what Rei had been expecting.

"Apparently, she's coveted Serena's look for years and wanted to try something new." Mina not even attempting to hide the amusement in her voice was trying to hold back her snickers.

"How… interesting. Looks like you are starting a trend Meatball Head. Who knows maybe this will end up being might worst nightmare a Serena on every corner." He teased.

"I think that would be a dream! A nightmare would be your clones everywhere." Darien chuckled at her response. Rei was growing impatient. He barely said anything! Why was he still giving Serena the attention? He should be teasing and flirting with her dang it!

"So are you two ready to study?" Darien asked.

Andrew apparently chose the worst time to chime in. "Study? I thought you said you and Darien were on a date Rei. I reserved you a booth in the back."

Rei wished the floor would swallow her. "I think you misunderstood Andrew…"

"No, you said Darien and you were dating." Mina chimed in.

Darien shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… I was under the impression this was a study session. You needed help with chemistry…"

"You don't even take chemistry Rei." She could slap Mina at this moment.

"Rei? What's going on?" Serena asked. Serena reached out to comfort her. She snatched her arm away.

"Jesus Serena! For once could you keep your mouth shut and not ask stupid questions!" Rei's face was hot and before she realized it, tears were streaming down her face.

"Rei… calm down. This isn't Serena's fault." She realized it was Darien speaking now. "Look, I don't know how I gave you the impression this was any more than friendly terms but, I am really sorry. I just thought we were studying together."

"Yes it is her stupid fault! You couldn't of just stayed out of it could you? You always have to hog all the stupid attention. News flash it is annoying. I never want to talk to you again Serena. Darien, I do not care to see you either. You both have made me look stupid." It was then Rei stormed out of the arcade.

Leaving her friends upset and confused.

Future…

"Why were you mad at mommy Auntie Rei?" The little cinnamon cherub asked.

"Because Auntie Rei needed her ego knocked down a few pegs." Mina laughed.

"What's an ego mommy? Isn't that like the waffles you make me?"

Serenity laughed. "No darling, that's an Eggo. An ego is someone's feeling of pride or superiority."

"Oh." Small Lady not grasping her mother's words.

"Oh can it Mina! You weren't much better!" Rei blew a raspberry at her!

"Both of you were airheads!" Lita came through the door chiming in.

Endymion ran his hands down his face. "Sure, come on in join the party. Apparently no one knows the word privacy anymore."

"We need to get better security…" Serenity muttered to Endymion.

"How is my smile lady today?" Lita beamed down at the angel.

"I'm good Auntie Lita. Will you help tell the bed time story too?"

"I sure will munchkin. It was I, after all who had to fix everything these two started and all the chaos that ensued afterword."

"Do you not have your own lives and husbands?" Endymion asked exasperatedly.

"We do, but this is much more fun!"

"Hey! Its might turn now! Where should I begin…. Oh yeah…" Lita trailed off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Read and review my lovelies! I have updates for all of my stories coming up soon! I love feedback from every one of you!**_

 _ **I Do NOT own Sailor Moon!**_

 _ **Now let's get into the story.**_ __ __

"Cry baby."

"Jerk."

"Child."

"Asshole."

"Wow. Meatball head does your mother know you use such language?"

"Seriously? Is that all you got?" She seethed.

"Will you two knock it off for one day?" Andrew interrupted.

"What fun would that be though?" The dark haired upper classmen asked.

"I figured after the Rei fiasco you'd keep a low profile."

Darien furrowed is dark brows. "Rei had a misunderstanding… I am not quite sure where she got I have feelings for her. Which is reason I have to be extra mean to Meatball Head here. I can't have her all in love with me too."

"As if! That's not nice to say at about Rei either… she's still not talking to me." Serena finished off with a sigh. Before Darien could respond, the bells chimed and in walked Lita.

"Hi Serena, Hi Andrew! How are you guys today?" Lita greeted.

"Much better now that you're here!" Serena beamed.

"Want the usual Lita?" Andrew asked.

"You know it! Hey where is everyone else?"

"Well… Amy is finishing her science project, Mina has volley ball practice… and Rei hates me."

Lita sighed. "She still not talking to you?"

"No! I have tried everything! She will not return my phone calls and she tells Chad to tell me she is sick. I don't know what else to do."

Lita reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Serena, just give her time. You know how Rei can be she just needs to simmer down."

"Yeah, but she's never went this long without speaking to me." She sighed. "Ok… well I guess I better get home. I'll see you guys around." Lita felt a pain in her heart watching her normal bubbly friend walk out so sad.

"This is your entire fault you know!" She barked at the upperclassmen.

"What did I do?" Darien asked.

"You could have told Rei you had feelings for Serena, instead you led her on and now poor Serena is suffering for it!"

"Wait just a second. They are two problems with that sentence. First, I never knew Rei had feelings for me. Second, I do not have feelings for Serena." He explained.

"Oh come off it. Even Andrew knows you're in love with Serena."

Darien turned towards Andrew. Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "You got to admit… you give Serena a lot more attention than any other girl in here."

"That's because she's fun to tease. Not because I am in love with her. You are delusional."

"Ok, then why have you been so nice to her lately. You went to the movies with her…"

"You went too! I was just going because you needed a wing man with Mina." He explained.

"I did not! Mina and I would have been just fine without you."

"You also offered to tutor her…." Lita chimed in.

"Because she was struggling in school! So what?"

"So… if you don't care about her why did you offer to tutor her?" Lita asked.

Darien sighed. "I never said I didn't care about the girl… but that doesn't mean I am in love with her."

"He also forgot to mention that he lied to the guy in line about Serena dating someone so he wouldn't ask her out." Mina snickered. They turn towards Mina at her arrival.

"Good you're just in time for Darien's confession." Lita greeted the giggling blonde.

"Oh boy! So, you decided to come clean about loving our dearest Serena?"

"NO!"

"You sound like that river in Italy Darien…"

"Uh, Mina I think you mean Egypt…" Andrew offered.

Mina shook her head solemnly. "Dearest Andrew, there is no water in Egypt. You really need to work on your Geometry."

Andrew blinked.

Lita sighed shaking her head. "At least, she's cute."

"I think you have all lost your mind. I am out of here. See you around Drew." Darien stood to leave.

"You are going to have to face your feelings sometime Darien! You can't hide forever!" Mina yelled after him as he left.

Andrew leaned over the counter. "So guys, I have a plan…"

"Does it involve meddling in Serena and Darien's love life? If so, I'm down." Lita stated.

"OOO… meddling! I love meddling." Mina scooted closer.

"Here's the plan, we're going to set Darien and Serena up on a blind date."

Lita shook her head. "You know Darien is never going to go for that."

"You're right… that's why your twos job is to get them both here Friday night. Just don't let them know it's a date." Andrew summarized.

"That's perfect!" Mina squealed!

"Lita, I'm going to need your cooking skills."

"Of course!"

"Hey! What about me?" Mina pouted.

"You just make sure Serena looks her best for her date!"

"You got it! Operation Hook up Jerk Face and Cry Baby is a go!" Mina exclaimed.

"Err… yeah we might need to work on a new name."

"Fine you and Andrew work on that. I'm off to buy walkie talkies and leather pants!" Mina stated as she bounced out of the arcade.

"But Mina! We don't need…" Lita cut him off.

"It's too late."

"Great now I have to find something that looks good with leather pants." Andrew grumbled stomping off.

"Lita, I don't know about this… this doesn't sound like something you normally get involved with… this sounds like a Mina idea." Amy sighed.

"Ames, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was for the greater good. Now, do you not want our friend to be happy?" Lita asked.

"Of course I want Serena to be happy… but, I think its best if we let her and Darien work this out by themselves. Plus, Rei is still heart broken."

"Amy, I will handle Rei. Our friend will move on. She and Darien were never in the stars. This is DESTINY! We can't mess with destiny."

"Are you sure you and Mina haven't switched brains? Besides, if this was destiny wouldn't it work itself out on its own anyways?" Amy kinked her brow. "I think I'm just going to stay out of this one."

"If you don't help us I'll tell Greg you think he's cute!"

"Lita!" Amy gasped.

"Come on Ames, just help us meddle this one time and I promise your secret is safe with me."

Amy exhaled loudly. "Fine, but if this plan back fires this isn't my fault and you will tell Serena you blackmailed me."

"Deal!" Lita beamed.

Crystal Tokyo

"Are you quite finished?" Endymion asked dryly.

"Not even close! We haven't even told Small Lady the best part yet!" Mina beamed.

Round red eyes looked at her Aunts in awe. "Papa, can I please stay up to hear the best part!"

"Yeah, I want to know what happens next!" Serenity pouted.

"Serenity!" Endymion scolded.

"What! I'm interested now!" Endymion rubbed his temples.

A soft voice interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt your majesties… I was just checking on Small Lady and did not see her in the room. I wanted to make sure she was fine and then I saw the door open. But I can see you guys are having a slumber party." Amy joked.

"You are fine Amy. The girls were just leaving." Endymion stated.

"But they haven't finished the story!" Small Lady pouted.

"Story?" Amy asked.

"The girls have taken it upon themselves to tell Small Lady how Endymion and I fell in love." Serenity giggled.

"We were just getting to your part of the story Amy." Mina said.

Lita snickered. "You know the part where you err- got Endymion here to meet Serena for a date."

Amy blushed a deep red. "You know I didn't want to do that!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You are the good Senshi blah, blah, blah. Now just get to your part of the story before Endymion here blows a fuse."

Serenity giggled. "You have to admit this is funny."

Endymion sighed. Clearly, he was out numbered. All he wanted was some sleep. "Fine… continue on with the story…"

"Well, after being blackmailed by Lita I headed up to Darien's apartment." Amy began.

Tokyo, Japan Darien's Apartment

Amy sighed as she lost the courage to knock once again.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Greg knowing I have a crush on him…" Amy muttered to herself.

"Amy?"

"AHHH! Oh goodness, Darien you frightened me." She clutched her heart.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard someone out here… what can I do for you?"

'Here goes nothing I guess.' She thought to herself.

"Um. Science project. I need your help on a science project." She muttered.

Darien raised a brow. "Oh ok. Yeah sure, do you want to come in?"

"NO!"

He looked her strangely.

"I mean… no I was actually hoping we could go to the arcade. You know my parents probably wouldn't want me to be in a guy's apartment alone and I don't want to get grounded." She rushed.

He nodded in understanding. "Right. Ok let me grab my coat." He disappeared behind the door leaving her heart beating frantically. Lita had better hope this works out.

They walked to the arcade in silence only making light conversation mostly about school. As they approached the doors, Amy sprang into action.

"Oh wait Darien; I forgot a book for my project at the library. Let me run and get it!"

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No-no. That is all right! I'll be right back you go inside and get us a table."

He nodded and proceeded to head inside.

'Maybe if things work out he will thank me for lying.' She thought.

Darien walked inside the arcade the lights were dimmed and all the machines were covered. Above were strings of lights, which sparkled like stars. In the center laid a decorated table with roses and two candles lit.

A blush rose to Darien's face. 'Did Amy do this for me?' He prayed that was not the case. Amy was cute and sweet but he never saw her that way… especially not since a certain blonde-haired woman walked into his life…

'Did I really just think that?' He scolded himself.

"Good evening sir, may I help you?"

"Andrew? Is that you? Why are you wearing a false mustache…and leather pants?" Darien snickered.

"I do not know whom this Andrew is but he sounds like a handsome man. I am Jack your waiter. In addition, thank you for noticing my leather pants I think it really compliments my mustache. "

"Uh sure thing…" Darien looked at him strangely.

"Jack" cleared his throat. "Any ways this way fine sir?" Darien followed.

"Please wait here while I prepare your main course. I see you have one more dinning with you tonight. Ah! There she is now!" He exclaimed.

"Wait! Who am I dinning with?" Darien asked.

He received no answer. He sighed… how was he going to tell Amy he was not interested?

He heard footsteps approaching and his heart stopped.

"Darien!"

"Meatball Head?" Darien could not get much out other than that. Serena was his date. He could not bring himself to mind. He gazed at her. She looked beautiful. He wore a baby pink dress that hugged her modest curves. Her hair was out of its normal hairstyle and down in ringlets. It looked like spun gold. His hand ached to run through the soft tresses. She had light make up and some lip-gloss.

"Ah, here is your seat madam!"

"Andrew why are you wearing leather pants and a fake mustache? Where did Mina go and why is Darien here? What's going on?"

"Firstly, I'll have you know these leather pants were on sale and I think compliment my mustache very well! Second, Mina has gone home for the night. She thought you would enjoy the company of this young man much more.

"What! I am going to kill her! Why would I want to spend an evening with jerk-face! I'm leaving!"

"What a shame I guess I'll have to cancel the chocolate cake we are preparing." Andrew- err… Jack stated.

Serena paused mid stride. "There's chocolate cake?"

"Yes, our chef is the best in her craft."

Serena contemplated it for a second. "So all I have to do is have dinner with Jerk Face and I get free chocolate cake?"

"That's correct."

Serena huffed. "Fine. But it better be good."

"Splendid!" Andrew clapped retreating to the kitchen.

Darien and Serena looked at each other. Serena felt her heart quicken…

Darien looked handsome. He always did. Could he possibly have feelings for her?

That couldn't be possible could it?

So what now?


End file.
